


Türchen 55 - Krisensitzung

by schnaf



Series: Das Wunschprojekt [54]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 18:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8763994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schnaf/pseuds/schnaf
Summary: Puyi ist weg. Und manchmal findet man das, was man so verzweifelt sucht, einfach nicht.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Für rawrr-i-am-a-dragon. Du wolltest, dass das mit den beiden etwas depri wird... Mh. Depri = Trennung? Aber wie kann das ewige Ehepaar getrennt sein? Geht nicht so richtig. Und das wurde daraus :D

**Wortzahl:** 3093  
 **Rating:** P12 Slash  
 **Genre:** Drama

 

Eigentlich wollte Cesc nur mal kurz einen Blick auf sein Handy werfen. Vielleicht eine Antwort tippen oder so, aber mehr nicht. Er sitzt hier schließlich mit ein paar Mitspielern am Tisch, da gehört ihnen seine Aufmerksamkeit, größtenteils. Auch wenn ihm gerade echt langweilig ist, weil sie es heute schaffen, über lauter Dinge zu reden, die ihn nicht interessieren.  
Ja, eigentlich sollte der Blick aufs Handy nur eine kurze Ablenkung sein. Doch als er den alten Gruppenchat dort sieht, ist es mit seiner Aufmerksamkeit für seine Mitspieler vorbei.

Die Gruppe mit Puyi und Geri. Sie liegt seit einiger Zeit still – seit Cesc kaum noch Kontakt zu Geri hat. Gut, mit Puyi hatte er seitdem auch nicht mehr besonders viel zu tun, aber das ist eine Folge des stillgelegten Gruppenchats, während die Funkstille zu Geri der Grund für den stillgelegten Gruppenchat ist.  
Er hat schon länger nicht mehr von den beiden gehört. Und jetzt sind sie auf einen Schlag in sein Leben zurückgekehrt.  
Was Puyi angeht, ist das absolut nicht schlimm – er freut sich immer darüber, wenn Puyi ihn kontaktiert. Aber Geri...

Derjenige, der den Gruppenchat wiederbelegt hat, war Puyi. Das ist echt verwunderlich – wenn sie Kontakt hatten, dann außerhalb. Will er die Gruppe wieder aufleben lassen?  
Edle Absicht, aber vergebliche Liebesmüh. Damit wieder Leben in die Gruppe gehaucht wird, müssen sich Geri und Cesc wieder zusammenraufen und das wird so schnell nicht passieren. Egal wie positiv Geri sich sogar in Interviews über Cesc äußert – es geht einfach nicht.

Cesc richtet seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf den Tisch, er hofft darauf, dass einer der Jungs etwas tut, was ihn von dem Geschehen in seinem Handy ablenkt. Ist allerdings nicht der Fall, das Gespräch ist genauso eintönig wie noch vor wenigen Minuten.  
Dann sieht er wieder auf sein Handy herab und öffnet Puyis Nachricht.

'Ich brauche eure Hilfe. Sagt es aber keinem.'

Cescs Herz zieht sich zusammen, plötzlich ist die Situation mit Geri sehr weit in den Hintergrund gerückt.  
Irgendetwas stimmt bei Puyi nicht. Da läuft ganz gewaltig etwas schief und auch wenn Cesc keine Ahnung hat, was bei seinem Kumpel los sein könnte, macht er sich umgehend Sorgen. Wenn niemand davon erfahren darf, nicht mal die Polizei...

Sein Handy zeigt den Eingang einer neuen Nachricht an. Diesmal ist es Geri und trotz der Sorge um Puyi setzt Cescs Herz einen Schlag aus, als er seinen Namen sieht.

'Was ist los??'

Sofort folgt eine Nachricht von Puyi. Diesmal verzichtet er auf Text, er schickt nur seine aktuelle Position. Und das war es. Auch Cesc schaltet sich ein, hakt nach, fragt ihn, was los ist, doch sie bekommen keine Antwort mehr.  
Puyi ist weg und das bestätigt Cescs Ahnung, dass er in Gefahr ist, noch mehr.

Die anderen Jungs beachten ihn zum Glück nicht groß, stellt er nach einem kurzen Blick um den Tisch fest. Also macht er sich an die Recherche. Wo ist dieser Ort, den Puyi ihnen gesendet hatte?  
Ein Hotel, verrät ihm Google. Ein Hotel in einer spanischen Kleinstadt, die nicht weit vom nächsten Flughafen entfernt ist.  
Was tut Puyi dort? Was ist ihm zugestoßen? Wurde er etwa entführt?

Eine Weile starrt Cesc auf das Display seines Handys. Die Landkarte verschwimmt vor seinen Augen, als sich sein Blick nicht mehr fokussiert, er denkt nach.  
Morgen und übermorgen ist Training. Wenn er eine gute Ausrede findet, kann er sich zwei freie Tage freischaufeln. Reicht das, um Puyi zu finden?  
Es muss. Zumindest vorerst. Erst einmal sieht er zu, dass er diese freien Tage bekommt, dann reist er zu diesem Hotel und fängt mit der Suche an.

Schritt für Schritt. Sonst wird das nichts.

~*~*~

Geri ist unübersehbar. Mit einem bescheuerten Strohhut und einer Sonnenbrille wartet er am Ausgang und mustert all die Leute, die an ihm vorbeilaufen. Über den attraktiven Mann, der im Flugzeug vor Cesc saß, lässt er seinen Blick besonders ausführlich gleiten.  
Dann entdeckt er Cesc und kommt sofort auf ihn zu. Keine Jubelschreie, keine lautstarken Begrüßungen – das haben sie im Laufe der Zeit perfektioniert. Allerdings wüsste Cesc auch nicht, was er jetzt sagen sollte.  
Geris Flug landete offensichtlich schon früher. Kein Wunder, die Flugverbindung innerhalb Spaniens ist wesentlich besser als von England nach Spanien. Wahrscheinlich fliegen die Flugzeuge im 30-Minuten-Rhythmus von Barcelona hierher, wie eine Straßenbahn.

Direkt voreinander bleiben sie stehen, sie machen keinerlei Anstalten, sich zu begrüßen. Dann schüttelt Geri ganz kurz und ganz leicht den Kopf und bedeutet ihm, mit ihm nach draußen zu gehen. Dort wartet ein Mietwagen auf sie.  
Ohne weitere Erklärungen schwingt Geri sich hinter das Steuer, Cesc nimmt auf dem Beifahrersitz Platz.

Nach Puyis Schreckensnachricht haben sie sich kurz abgesprochen. Haben ausgemacht, sich am Flughafn zu treffen, wenn auch – von beiden Seiten – eher widerwillig, und sich gemeinsam auf die Suche zu machen. Für Puyi müssen sie ihren ewigen Konflikt überwinden.  
Apropos Puyi: Seit er ihnen seinen Standort geschickt hat, gab es keine Meldung mehr von ihm. Mal sehen, wie es jetzt aussieht...  
Cesc holt sein Handy heraus, um eine Nachricht zu verschicken, Geri will ihn mit einem Kopfschütteln davon abhalten.

„Habe ich schon versucht. Er reagiert immer noch nicht.“

Nichtsdestotrotz sendet Cesc eine kurze Nachricht direkt an Puyi. Doch auch er bekommt keine Reaktion.  
Als hätte er das gesehen, grinst Geri spöttisch und Cesc überlegt für einen Moment, ob er es schaffen würde, ihn aus dem fahrenden Auto zu stoßen.

Die Fahrt zum Hotel verbringt Cesc damit, aus dem Fenster zu sehen. Und er ertappt sich dabei, dass er schon Ausschau nach Puyi hält. Als würde er mitten in der Pampa sitzen und ein Picknick machen... Schadet trotzdem nicht, die Umgebung bewusst wahrzunehmen.  
Zum Glück dauert es nicht lange, bis sie angekommen sind. Geri parkt ein, sie holen ihr Gepäck aus dem Kofferraum und machen sich auf den Weg zur Rezeption. Doch dort wartet schon der erste Rückschlag auf sie.

„Tut mir leid, aber für heute Nacht ist alles ausgebucht.“

Schöne Scheiße. Hier in der unmittelbaren Nähe gibt es kein Hotel – etwas weiter weg schon, klar, das ist ja immerhin eine Stadt, wenn auch eine kleine, aber nicht nebenan. Außerdem wäre es echt gut gewesen, dort zu suchen, wo Puyi als letztes war und das ist hier und als Hotelgäste hätten sie sich wesentlich leichter getan.

„Du hättest ja auch reservieren können.“

Geri rammt ihm den Ellbogen in die Seite, doch das lässt sich Cesc nicht gefallen. Er verzichtet auf Gewalt – er will nicht hier, mitten in der Lobby, eine Schlägerei beginnen -, dafür zischt er zurück.

„Ja und? Du auch. Aber du hast es auch nicht getan.“

Noch bevor ihr Gekabbel in einen handfesten Streit ausartet, unterbricht sie die blonde Frau hinter dem Schalter mit einem dezenten Räuspern.

„Aber ich habe hier eine Reservierung für Sie.“

Mit einem höflichen Lächeln schiebt sie Cescs Pass zurück über den Tresen, Cesc und Geri starren sich einen Moment fassungslos an. Hat hier jemand ihre Ankunft geplant?  
Wie dem auch sei: Sie haben ein Zimmer in dem Hotel. Mehr zählt nicht.

~*~*~

Es ist heiß, so unglaublich heiß. Mann, Cesc ist englische Temperaturen gewöhnt. Außerdem macht man im Normalfall in Spanien zu dieser Tageszeit Siesta. Aber sie können nicht, sie haben keine Zeit – und das nicht nur, weil sie bald wieder zurück zu ihren Vereinen müssen, aber über den zweiten Grund, darüber, dass Puyi eventuell schnell Hilfe braucht, denkt er lieber nicht nach.  
Sie haben die komplette Umgebung abgeklappert. Erst haben sie das Hotel durchsucht, dann sind sie durch die Straßen der Stadt gelaufen. Aber sie haben Puyi nicht gefunden, sie haben nicht einmal einen Hinweis darauf, wo Puyi sein könnte, gefunden. Langsam hat Cesc die Befürchtung, dass Puyi niemals hier war.

Cesc lässt sich auf das Bett fallen, er stöhnt. Das hat er sich jetzt echt verdient – einen Moment Pause, bevor sie überlegen, wo es als nächstes hingeht.  
Derweil steht Geri ziemlich ratlos vor dem Bett herum.

„Was ist los?“  
„Wo soll ich mich hinlegen?“

Ach ja, da war ja noch etwas. Das Zimmer, das sie bekommen haben, ist zwar an und für sich echt schön, aber es gibt nur ein Bett und das ist nicht einmal besonders groß. Er versteht also, worauf Geri anspielt.  
Was er nicht versteht, ist, warum er so ein Theater macht.

„Hierher.“

Cesc streift sich die Schuhe von den Füßen, damit er sich ganz aufs Bett legen und dort so zur Seite rutschen kann, damit auch Geri neben ihm Platz hat. Doch Geri bleibt stehen.  
Darauf hat er echt keinen Bock. Er will einfach nur eine kleine Pause einlegen, bevor sie die Suche fortsetzen.

„Geri, wir haben uns schon so oft ein Bett geteilt und da hat dich die Nähe nie gestört. Im Gegenteil. Mann, wir haben schon so oft gevögelt, da sollte das wohl kein Problem sein.“

Das hilft. Zumindest die direkte Masche – beim ersten Teil hat er bemerkt, dass Geri ihm widersprechen will, doch als er darauf hingewiesen hat, was sie sonst so zusammen in einem Bett gemacht haben, hat sich jeglicher Widerspruch erledigt. Wortlos legt sich Geri neben ihn.

Eigentlich wollte er ja mit Geri besprechen, was sie als nächstes tun – also, nach ihrer Pause. Doch jetzt liegen sie nebeneinander und Cesc spürt seine Präsenz so sehr und das nicht nur, weil sich ihre Arme berühren. Geri ist bei ihm, so nah, viel zu nah und einerseits möchte er sich auf ihn werfen, möchte ihn küssen, möchte sein ganzes Gesicht mit Küssen bedecken, möchte ihn ausziehen, möchte mit ihm verschmelzen, aber andererseits will er Geri anschreien, will ihn von sich stoßen, aus dem Bett und irgendwie aus seinem Leben, wenn möglich.  
Ist nicht möglich. Das weiß er ganz genau.

„Mach' mal das Fenster auf.“

Eines bekommt er hin: Rüde zu Geri sein. Allerdings kann der ebenso gut kontern.

„Vergiss' es. Dann wird es hier noch wärmer.“  
„Ich will aber frische Luft.“  
„Die Luft ist frisch genug.“

Verdammt, Cesc ahnt, was hier gerade passiert. Der Streit schaukelt sich ganz langsam hoch und es bedarf nur noch weniger Sätze, damit er sich nicht mehr um reine Banalitäten dreht.  
Immer wieder... Warum können sie nicht einfach mal ganz friedlich, ganz ruhig, Zeit miteinander verbringen?  
Aber trotz dieser Erkenntnis kann er sich einfach nicht beherrschen. Er muss etwas erwidern, er muss sich an Geri rächen, auch wenn er genau weiß, dass Geri sich dann an ihm rächt und somit ein Teufelskreislauf entsteht.

„Hauptsache, du hast recht, mh?“

Neben ihm gibt es einen dumpfen Laut, als Geris Faust auf die Matratze trifft. Cesc zuckt nicht einmal mehr zusammen – sie haben bei ihren ganzen Streits schon wesentlich mehr randaliert.  
Gut findet er es trotzdem nicht. Aber das trifft auf die Situation im Allgemeinen zu.

~*~*~

Als Cesc die Treppe nach unten läuft, konzentriert er sich kaum auf den Weg. Ein bisschen achtet er darauf, wo rechts das Treppengeländer ist und links die Wand, ansonsten läuft er quasi blind. Die Worte, die ihm noch durch den Kopf rauschen, beanspruchen ihn zu sehr.  
Mann, es war so absehbar. Sie haben es nicht einmal ein paar Stunden miteinander ausgehalten und schon gab es Streit. Unter diesen Voraussetzungen ist es echt erstaunlich, dass sie sich in der Nationalmannschaft noch nicht an die Gurgel gegangen sind – allerdings haben sie dort den Fußball, der sie ablenkt.  
Hier nicht. Und das merkt man, leider.

Irgendwann muss das doch mal vorbei sein... Cesc hat auf die Zeit gehofft, hat darauf gehofft, dass sie sich dieses Verhalten mit der Zeit abgewöhnen. Aber es ist schon so viel Zeit vergangen und es hat sich immer noch nicht gebessert. Da hilft es ja noch nicht einmal, wenn sie auf der Suche nach Puyi sind.  
Ja, Puyi ist bei ihrem Streit ganz in den Hintergrund gerückt. Selbst jetzt, wo Cesc aus dem Zimmer geflohen ist, schafft er es kaum, an ihren verschollenen Freund zu denken.

Mann, er und Geri, sie waren eine Einheit. Unzertrennlich – selbst dann noch, als sie beide nach England gingen. Aber dann kam der große Bruch. Oder... Nein, es war kein Bruch, es war eine Entwicklung, es ging langsam bergab. Und das hier ist das Endergebnis. Er hat Angst, Geri zu treffen und wenn sie sich treffen, wird diese Angst bestätigt, weil sie sich immer in die Haare bekommen.

Cesc verlässt das Hotel, er wendet sich gleich nach links. Dort ist ein Café, das ist ihm erst vorher wieder aufgefallen, als sie von ihrer vergeblichen Suche zurückkamen. Vor dem Café sind lauter Sonnenschirme aufgestellt, in ihren Schatten lungern für diese Uhrzeit verhältnismäßig viele Besucher herum. Scheint ein gutes Café zu sein.  
Auch Cesc sucht sich einen Platz unter den Schirmen. Er bestellt bei dem sofort herbeieilenden Kellner einen Eiskaffee, bekommt ihn in Rekordzeit serviert, dann lehnt er sich nach hinten und schlürft an seinem angenehm kalten Getränk.

Die Menschen um ihn herum wirken wesentlich entspannter als er selbst. Am Tisch direkt neben seinem sitzt ein Pärchen – das Mädchen trägt ein luftiges, geblümtes Kleid, das sie zusammen mit ihrem Kichern wie ein sehr viel jüngeres Mädchen wirken lässt, der Junge neben ihr erzählt ihr mit unglaublich vielen Gesten eine Geschichte. Ein Tisch weiter sitzt ein Mann, der ganz unbeeindruckt von dem Geschehen neben sich seine Zeitung liest, mit einem Hut und einer Sonnenbrille schützt er sich vor der Sonne. Dann ist da die Gruppe älterer Frauen, von denen eine sich immer wieder verstohlen umsieht, bevor sie ihren hageren alten Hund mit etwas Eis füttert, bis eine ihrer Freundinnen sie anrempelt und laut lacht.  
Für einen Moment vergisst er Geri und den Streit von gerade eben. Doch im nächsten Augenblick ist die Erinnerung zurück und er fühlt sich wieder so... ausgelaugt.  
Schnell trinkt er einen Schluck Eiskaffee – zu schnell. Der Schmerz zuckt durch seinen Kopf, er schließt gepeinigt die Augen.

Als er sie wieder öffnet, legt der Mann mit dem Hut seine Zeitung auf den Tisch. Und während Cesc noch überlegt, woher er das nun etwas besser sichtbare Gesicht kennt, lupft er seinen Hut und seine Locken fallen ihm über die Schultern.  
Puyi. Das ist Puyi. Ohne Zweifel.

Tatsächlich. Der Mann steht auf, nimmt sich seine Sachen und kommt auf ihn zu. Dabei grinst er – grinst so, wie Puyi immer grinst. Spätestens als er an Cescs Tisch Platz nimmt, ist klar, dass wirklich er es ist.  
Puyi ist zurück. Er hat ihn gefunden und es geht ihm gut und – der Kloß in Cescs Hals ist so groß, dass er sich nicht einmal darüber freuen kann. Cesc schafft es gerade mal, die Gedanken an Geri so weit beiseite zu schieben, dass er Puyi die drängendsten Fragen stellen kann.

„Wo warst du? Was war los?“

Bevor Puyi ihm antwortet, nimmt er einen tiefen Schluck aus seinem Wasserglas, dann sieht er versonnen in die Ferne. Allmählich wird Cesc ungeduldig – daran ändert auch die Dauerschleife vom Streit in seinem Kopf nichts.

„Vorher in meinem Hotelzimmer. Dann hier. Und was los war... Ich wollte, dass ihr miteinander redet.“

Und das ist alles? Es gab keine Entführung, kein Verbrechen – keine Gefahr?  
Als würde Puyi ihm diese Fragen am Gesicht ablesen können, nickt er leicht.

Und verdammt, er ist immer noch so lethargisch, dass er sich darüber nicht einmal groß ärgern kann. Denn Puyis Beichte frischt die Erinnerung an Geri und ihre Lage wieder auf.

Eine Weile schweigen sie beide. Cesc rührt in seinem Glas umher und beobachtet, wie das Eis langsam kleiner wird, Puyi sieht ihm dabei zu. Dann räuspert er sich leise.

„Und wie sieht es aus?“  
„Ich weiß es nicht. Oder... Eher schlecht. Wir haben uns wieder gestritten.“

Nun seufzt Puyi. Aber es ist ein einfühlsames Seufzen, glaubt Cesc. Deshalb schiebt er schnell etwas nach.

„Ist nicht wild. Jetzt haben wir dich ja gefunden -“

Kurz grinsen sie sich an und Cesc wird bewusst, dass er Puyi schon verziehen hat – zu schnell? Nein, Puyi hat es nur gut gemeint.

„Jetzt können wir wieder nach Hause.“

Puyis Stirn legt sich in Falten und Cesc hat das Gefühl, dass das nicht an dem Schluck Wasser lag, den er gerade nahm.  
Volltreffer.

„Wenn ihr schon hier seid und frei genommen habt... Gönnt euch doch eine Pause und verbringt Zeit miteinander. Ihr liebt euch doch.“

Ja, sie lieben sich tatsächlich. Aber das täuscht nicht über die Entwicklung in der letzten Zeit hinweg. Mit jedem Treffen haben sie sich mehr aneinander gestört, haben sie sich mehr in die Haare bekommen. Und mit jeder Trennung litten sie mehr – teils, weil sie sich wirklich immer noch mehr vermissten, teils, weil immer mehr die Angst vor dem nächsten Treffen dazu kam. Weil ihre Treffen keine Rettungsanker mehr waren, sondern die Sache immer noch schlimmer gemacht haben.  
Sie haben einen Schlussstrich gezogen, einstimmig. So konnte es nicht mehr weitergehen, so wollten sie auch nicht mehr weitermachen.  
Wirklich trennen können sie sich allerdings auch nicht. Sie sind einfach für immer verbunden und verdammt, wenn er einen Wunsch frei hätte, würde er sich wünschen, dass die Verbindung zwischen ihm und Geri einfach gekappt werden würde, damit sie endlich ein unbeschwertes Leben ohne einander führen könnten.

„Ach Puyi, wir... Wir sind wie Magneten, die sich ständig bewegen. Mal ziehen wir uns an, dann dreht sich alles und wir stoßen uns genauso heftig wieder ab.“

Puyis Blick ruht auf ihm, musternd, eindringlich. Cesc erträgt es nicht und wendet sich ab, um wieder einen Schluck aus seinem Glas zu nehmen.

„Weißt du, wonach das klingt? Nach einem Motor. Und vielleicht ist diese Sache zwischen euch der Motor, der euch am Leben hält. Du kannst doch nicht ohne Geri, gib's zu.“  
„Ja, schon, aber auch nicht mit ihm.“

Mehr muss er nicht sagen, Puyi weiß, was er meint. Dafür hat er schon genug Streits zwischen ihnen mitbekommen, dafür hat Cesc sich schon oft genug bei ihm ausgeheult, erst, weil er Geri so wahnsinnig vermisst, dann, weil sie sich wieder gestritten haben.  
Nun schweigen sie beide, Cescs Blick schweift durch das Café.

An Puyis Platz hat ein Mann Platz genommen, der einen Laptop vor sich aufgeklappt hat. Allerdings arbeitet er nicht – er trinkt gerade in gefühlt einem Zug sein Glas leer. Die alte Frau ist wieder dazu übergegangen, ihren alten Hund zu füttern, das Pärchen am Nachbartisch küsst sich nun und Cescs Magen zieht sich zusammen.  
Dann spricht er das aus, was er sich schon so lange denkt. Und er ist selbst erschrocken von der Traurigkeit in seiner Stimme.

„Wir suchen schon so lange nach einer Lösung, aber... Die Trennung ist keine, eine Beziehung ist auch keine. Es gibt einfach keine Lösung.“


End file.
